North Korea's Identity
by Miss Croatia
Summary: North Korea finally realises China has no baby photos of him? How can his entire childhood be forgotten?


Prolouge:

North Korea and his twin brother were both different beings. They both had different characteristics. Hyung Soo was older and more sophisticated, though he was very violent when angry and upset. Yong Soo was a carefree guy, perverted and loved video games, to him emotions such as anger and sadness never really existed since he was so optimistic. Even the twins looks were different in small ways. Though both had beautiful brown eyes and long lashes that always gently stood out on their pale faces. Their hair was their most significant difference. Both had brown with a curl that had a mind of its own, sticking out from their foreheads. Hyung Soo's hair was long and always tied in a braid with a red ribbon. Yong Soo's hair was short, he never had the time to fuss over hair when there were worlds to save in Starcraft or World of Warcraft.  
The two twins knew even that they were no way near similar. If it wasn't for their looks no one would even think twice about them being related. Hyung Soo was a leader and Yong Soo was a young spirit forever.  
The two were enjoying the sighs from Yao Wang's house. Yao had apparently raised the twins and they had always had a connection to Yao. Hyung Soo was looking over the green hills while Yong Soo was listening to music with his headphones.

I could hear Yong Soo's music playing. He looked compleatly out of it, as if he was about ready to sleep. I smirked and watched him lay back so relaxed. I would've enjoyed a nap too like my twin, but looking at the hills was so much more amusing. The sun was just about to set and the warm golden glow from the sun radiated me. Sometimes I wish I could get a tan, but my skin was always way too pale for any of the sun's lights to even touch the pigment of my skin. I started to feel tired as the sun lowered its self. Still hearing his music, it sounded like Yong Soo was listening to Xu Song, a Chinese creative singer who Yao had a lot of respect for.  
Slowly as the sun set, my eyelids lowered and my breathing slowly slowed down as well. This was a perfect place, I loved looking out at hills with such lovely sunsets. As a small hint of sleep called me I heard Yong Soo calling me. "Big brother? Big brother?" He gently shook me, making me open my eyes and look at him.  
I swear looking at him like this was scary, he left little space in between us. Making me and jump and if it wasn't bad enough every time I looked at him, it was like a mirror who had its own mind and body, which freaked me out. Every time I brushed this aside and then said "What do you want dongsaeng?"  
"I think it's time we went inside, it's starting to get dark, you looked like you were about to pass out, so I woke you up," he grinned  
"Look who's talking!" I snapped "You were defiantly asleep when I saw you!"  
"I can't sleep listing to Xu, no matter how gentle his songs are,"  
I softened up, "Man China sure gave you a gentle outlook on Chinese music,"  
"Don't diss Xu," said Yong Soo playfully holding my arm to help me up "It's literally in his name that he should be a singer,"  
I considered thoughtfully, Xu Song...yep I get it. I looked at Yong Soo shaking my head at his bad pun. He just laughed and walked on inside. I followed suit. As we walked a corridor there were photos of our adopted brothers and sister. Kaoru our brother, also called Hong Kong. He was living with Yao, currently I could hear him talking to Yao in Cantonese as they discussed the food for dinner in the kitchen. For my bad Cantonese, all I understood him saying was beef, noodles and chicken. As long as it wasn't rice again I was happy.  
Kiku Honda also regarded as Japan. He would forever be Yao's favourite. Though Yao never admitted it, he was so sad after Japan left home. Yao never talked out it, all he said was there were tears, blood and violence. I never understood this properly and Yao never wanted to tell me. Even Kiku was too embarrassed to say what happened when he visited. The only thing I could see was the amount of love the two had for each other.  
And then Lin Yi Ling-Taiwan, she was older than Yong Soo and I, but just like Yong Soo, she was young in her spirit. She was a gentle girl and she loves flowers and always gives some sort of presence of serenity or gentleness, I loved to talk to her the most, since she was rational and calm.  
The last photo was of Yong Soo. Of course. Yao always said he had trouble with Yong Soo, such a trouble maker. He could never stop his shenanigans and keep the boy in line. I admit even I can't silence Yong Soo outgoing and fast nature.  
I smiled as I looked at all the photos Yao had on his wall. They were always so nice to look at. However something always bothered me. Nothing to do with the photos themselves, the photos were all beautiful and true, but I couldn't help but notice; I wasn't in any photos. I looked at all the photos of Yao with us together. Let's see, one, two, three, four...but where's five? Where am I?  
"Yong Soo?" I asked as we were still in the hall.  
"Yes, what's up hyung?" He asked me.  
I looked at the photos and said "Have you seen any photos with me in them at all?"  
Yong Soo pulled a face and lifted an eyebrow. "No, why do you even care?"  
"Yong Soo, he has no photos of me," I said "It's like I never existed!"  
Yong Soo looked at a photo of him and Kiku were China had dressed them up in traditional Chinese clothes. Yong Soo cringed and said "Good for you hyung, at least you'll never get embarrassed,"  
I liked that photo of Yong Soo but I said nothing. I let it go, maybe I was in some photos but I never noticed it before. I followed Yong Soo to our room. We were sharing since Yao had four rooms. His room, Kaoru's and a room filled with memories that he never let anyone touch. Most of it were swords and weapons he had, scrolls written in Kana, Hangul and even in Cantonese. Most cupboards were filled with photos. Maybe there were photos me in those albums somewhere.  
I reassured myself that Yao loved me just as much as any of my siblings. Yong Soo was sprawled on the floor now. He was looking for a music booster. Gee not this again. He's play his music so loud it would distract me from my books. I glared as he plugged in the booster. I could tell he wasn't going to play gentle songs by Xu Song. Yong Soo noticed my evil stare and said "Gee you look like you are about to kill me,"  
"I might if you play that thing too loud," I threatened him.  
He scoffed and threw me his ipod. "Because I love you so much, why don't you chose the first song?"  
I flicked the ipod and tried to find gentle songs at least for three minutes of peace.  
There was no gentle songs. All were pop songs dedicated to thumping bass and loud acoustics. I sighed and look for that one song by Xu Song. I knew at least that was peaceful for three minutes. "There I want this one by Xu,"  
Yong Soo sighed and said "I listened to that song like five times today! Why didn't you pick something better like my final fantasy gaming instrumentals?" He asked  
I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Just play the damn song would you? You lousy excuse for a dongsaeng!"  
Yong Soo rolled his eyes but he played the song for me. I was able to read a few pages until the next song came up. "I love this song!" Yong Soo shouted as he turned up a song by Breaking Benjamin.  
He absorbed himself so much in the guitar riffs. And the next song a Korean boy band, the next song all in Japanese, the next song Lady Gaga. Didn't he ever get tired of this?  
I was watching Yong Soo dance incredibly stupidly as the song -Bad Romance- played. I stared wishing I could look away. But he was so interesting at this point I was afraid that even by blinking I'd miss something valuable about my dongsaeng I'd never known prior.  
The door opened and Kaoru looked stunned. He began yelling at Yong Soo. Yong Soo turned down the music and teased Kaoru "I couldn't hear you over the sexiness that is my dancing,"  
Kaoru and I exchanged glances and Kaoru said "Dear Buddha child, that's so loud, our ancestors probably heard it!" Kaoru had Yao's speech, he spoke as if he was 4000 even though he was only as old as me and Yong Soo, in fact he was the youngest out of all of us!  
Yong Soo shut off his ipod and said "It sounds amazing, like you'd understand," Yong Soo poked his tongue at Kaoru.  
Kaoru came up to Yong Soo and threatened him "I will take this device away from you! And you won't see it for a while!"  
Yong Soo snatches his ipod out if Kaoru's hand in an instant, "Oh our little itty boy is threatening me!" He scoffed at Kaoru who went red and shouted "You suck Yong Soo!"  
There we go. Kaoru just opened the door to Yong Soo's perviness. I covered my eyes. This was going to be painful for Kaoru. The last thing I saw was Yong Soo's sly smile. "Oh please inform me as to what I suck?" Yong Soo had no shame  
There was silence and then Kaoru said "Dinner's waiting to be served, you can suck the water from the sippy cup cause we all know you're a baby,"  
I looked at the two again. Okay Kaoru was dealing with this better than I expected. Maybe I should've stopped them from fighting? Nah, I want to see how this carries out.  
"I'd rather be a baby, then some idiot who barely has 150cm!"  
"That's not true! I'm 175cm and you know it!" kaoru yelled back  
"Still a midget compared to me, what are you a people mc'nugget?"  
Kaoru's cheeks went red with anger at Yong Soo's teasing "What are you? Clifford the big red dog?"  
Yong Soo looked a bit confused and he laughed "No, I'm not a dog,"  
"Exactly, you're a bitch!" Both Yong Soo and I gasped. Kaoru never swore.  
I saw his connection of Clifford and bitch. While I praised Kaoru on the inside I kept my face neutral as I watched. Yong Soo did look a bit fazed but he straightened up. "Kaoru, that's despicable!" He said a bit venomously.  
Kaoru smiled and said "Guards up doggy,"  
Before he could even touch Yong Soo with a punch Yao grabbed his arms and began tutting him. "Kaoru!" He shouted "I sent you to collect out guests for dinner, not punch them!"  
I suppose Yao hadn't heard Kaoru swear when he insulted Yong Soo. That's lucky. If Yao heard, he would've hit Kaoru very hard. Yao didn't believe in swearing. That was probably why Kaoru never swore. Yao looked at me letting go of Kaoru and lectured me too "Hyung Soo, I thought you were responsible! Why didn't you do anything about this? I am so disappointed in all three of you!"  
"What why me?" Yong Soo asked innocently.  
Yao shot him a look and said "I heard your music very loudly child. I don't think I'll ever get the bass out of my old hearing," he shook his head "Now get to the dining room! We have dinner now!"  
Yao waited for us to march down to the dining room. We sat at the table all our food was still covered by lids. Yao seemed to have forgotten how angry he was and now he was smiling. "I am so proud of Kaoru, he made most of this himself,"  
"Careful, it may be covered in poison," Yong Soo warned causing Kaoru to kick him under the table.  
Yao gave him a look but continued to announce the dish; "Sweet kimchi, chicken risotto and dumplings!"  
I admitted that it looked very delicious. I picked up some food and reached for my chopsticks. As I ate, the photos kept bugging me. My eating slowed down as Yao poured us some tea. I thanked him and looked down at the risotto on my plate. I began to spin the chopsticks instead of using them to eat. I just wondered where all the photos of ne were. Yao was talking to Yong Soo about table manners.  
I felt Kaoru's knee gently tap mine and I jolted from my ponderings and looked up at Kaoru who looked a bit worried. "Are you okay Hyung Soo?" He asked me and Yong Soo and Yao looked at me. My kimchi was now cold and my tea was lukewarm. "You look like the grave called your name..."  
I tried to smile but still felt a bit broken "No, I'm just thinking about the photos in the hall," I said  
Yao also looked a bit hurt "What's wrong with my photos?"  
I felt embarrassed. I put my chopsticks down and sighed here we go, I was about to ask the big boss "Why are there no photos of me?"  
There were sounds of plated clanking and Yao looked a bit shocked by the question. I was hoping he'd tell me that I'd missed a photo somewhere on the wall, but his eyes didn't tell me that story. Yao said "I changed the photos a while ago, I must've not notices the difference with you and Yong Soo, come lets go to my spare room and look," he stood up  
Kaoru, Yong Soo and I followed him to his room. He didn't let us in often. He opened the cupboards and began to look at the photos. Kaoru was looking at the swords. I sat down on an arms chair waiting for Yao. Yong Soo began looking at the swords with Kaoru and both looked at each other threateningly. Yao was muttering to himself "My travels around the globe...Japan, Japan's artwork, Taiwan's flower collections and Hong Kong...ah here we go, our family photos,"  
He began flipping pages and I was so excited. Looks like he didn't forget me, he just got my identity mixed up. I sighed with relief. Looking at photos of me I saw photos me in a bath, photos similar to the ones outside with Yong Soo. I frowned and said "Are you sure Yao, this is all mostly Yong Soo," I pointed at the mini Yong Soo who was in the photo wrestling with little Kiku.  
Yao looked and said "No that's you, little tyrant just like your brother," he sounded uneasy and I looked at the photo again  
"Yao, look was this how Japan got a bruise? Japan always said South Korea gave him bruises...not North..."  
Yao looked upset and he sighed. "Okay...I have no photos of you, I'm sorry Hyung Soo,"  
I didn't know why I was so upset. I just was. He had all these wonderful, cute and precious pictures of my clone, but not one of the original me. I just felt so betrayed I stood up letting the album fall.  
"Hyung Soo be careful!" Yao exclaimed picking up the fallen album.  
I yelled at him, I screamed at him I was so angry, "You took so much are of Yong Soo, yet you regard me as nothing and don't have one photo?"  
Yao looked upset as he put the album out of my reach. Kaoru and Yong Soo looked shocked. I was shaking ever so gently. "Hyung Soo..." Yao tried to touch me but I pushed him away.  
"No! Don't you dare! You made me believe I mattered to you, but it's so obvious you don't care!"  
I stalked up to the swords knocking them over. I picked one up and grabbed Yong Soo. Kaoru looked as if he was about to cry "Stop it Hyung Soo! Don't hurt Yong Soo."  
"Hyung? What are you doing?" Yong Soo sounded terrified as I held the sword at his neck.  
Yao said calmly as he could. "Im Hyung Soo, that sword is blunt, you won't hurt him," said Yao  
"It hurt me more to know you don't care then it will hurt Yong Soo to kill him with a blunt sword!"  
Both Yong Soo and Kaoru began screaming as I pressed the sword tighter to Yong Soo.  
Yao shouted "Im Hyung Soo! Stop! I can explain properly why you were never photographed! I can explain just please stop hurting Yong Soo!"  
I loosened a little. Yong Soo was on the verge of tears and Kaoru was shaking. "What?" I asked spitting out my words hoping I would sound venomous even though I was scared.  
"I can tell you I never raised you, you were somebody else's, not my own," Yao explained.  
I let the sword drop and my dongsaeng ran to Kaoru and hugged him. I stared blankly at Yao. "What?" I asked my voice coming out strange and unusual. I felt myself choke.  
Yao looked at me sincerely. "I didn't raise you Hyung...you were raised by Russia, Ivan..."


End file.
